dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UltimatBlitz
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox =List= So I'm going to list what I'm reading on this page. If you want to write me a message right under my list. Don't forget to sign or I'll just delete your post. Currently Reading: Empowered vol 5 (Dark Horse) New 52 Green Lantern 4 Birds of Prey Vol 3 4 Supergirl Vol 6 4 Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 4 New Guardians Vol 1 4 Voodoo Vol 2 4 Power Girl Vol 2 4 Stalled: Flashpoint Batgirl Vol 4 2 Batwoman Vol 2 2 Wonder Woman Vol 4 2 New 52 Superman What I want to read in the new 52: Justice League Justice League International Teen Titans UltimatBlitz 21:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) =Messages= Blackest Night Good luck finding and reading the series, I've only read the Corps' side and moving on to main story and GL (Hal I think) story, broken into a lot of volumes so it's a bit confusing. Tyc 01:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Alex come back, we didn't really ban you from the chat for not liking Cow and Chicken. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hello blitz i hope to continue our conversation about our comic ideas http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eminem112233 DCU Online Hi Alex. I was going to say hello to you last evening, but chat wouldn't let me in, so...Hello! I thought you were going to play with me in DCU Online now that it is free to play? My character name is wikiaDarkseid01 or 02 or somesuch. I'll probably pay them the five bucks for the six character slots at some point but the last couple of days the server has been kinda wonky. It's quicky fun for a few hours but I'm actually kinda surprised they built such a shallow game. I can't see many people holding interest in it for more than a few days. Darkseid01 13:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hey Its been a long time since we talked. Just wanted to stop by and say hi. we need to talk more. I see you play Dcu too. If you don't mind telling me your characters name so i cann add her that would be great. well bye --RedHush Just stopping by to say hi.Awesome profile,BTW.What would you favourite character be? Bye and leave the answer on my page--Dragon fist red 01:31, January 7, 2012 (UTCTrue,I like anime and manga a lot oo,around equal to comics.My favorite are Son Goku,Ichigo Kurosaki,Naruto Uzumaki,Natsu Dragneel,and Monkey.D,Luffy.They are so hard core and epicDragon fist red 02:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Be Prepared Be prepared,Alex.Tommorrow I will either catch up to you or surpass you on the leader board.So be ready.--Dragon fist red 08:21, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The tallys are in and I am now No.47 due to me earning the Anthro badge.So I surpass you for now.--Dragon fist red 06:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Oh,sorry about that.Actually, I think my account was hacked by my sister, and she must have wrote that stuff.Sorry, she is a bit competitive.And, hey, how come you do not like Goku much?He has been the No.1 most popular and powerful Anime and Manga Character ever since Dragon Ball Z started.And do you like D.Gray Man?Which character do you like most?--Dragon fist red 03:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC)